Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge Quotes
Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (Vampire Hunter: Darkstalkers' Revenge in Japan) was released in 1997. It added two new characters to the roster, Donovan Baine and Hsien-Ko (also known as Lei-Lei) with addition to the previously unplayable bosses Huitzil and Pyron. Anakaris Bishamon Demitri Maximoff Winning quote (Japan) *"Can you not fathom the full extent of my powers?" *"Now, don't be shy. I shall grant you eternal life...!" *"Sigh... that messed up my hairdo." *"Such an end is most suitable for one who would disturb the peace of the night." *"There is no game more entertaining than that which risks your very life." *"To challenge me... is naught but foolishness." Donovan Baine Winning quote (Japan) *"Accept this ticket to hell!" *"I know no regret, no remorse... this is my destiny.I care not if I am thought of as cruel... so long as this" sorrow is never repeated." *"I shall eradicate every last drop of tainted blood from this world!" *"I shall not be defeated. Not until I am rid of all the darkness." *"One more minute. I can control myself no longer." Felicia Winning quote (Japan) *"Don't give me that look. We fought fair and square!" *"Come on, over here! Catch me if you can!" *"Hey, are you okay? ... did that sound sincere?" *"I could toss you around like a cat toy." *"I don't feel so lonely anymore!" *"I don't know what to say... maybe you should straighten up a bit." *"Look at what you're wearing... aren't you even a little embarrassed?" *"You stupid dummy! I'm all covered in scratches now!" Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei) Winning quote (Japan) *"Aaaaand... you lose!" *"Man, this is totally a situation where the phrase "Aiyaa!" comes to mind!" *"Oww! That hurt, you meanie!" *"What... did you expect me to giggle and squeal "Yatta!" while jumping up and down?" Huitzil (Phobos) Winning quote (Japan) *">ACCESS MAIN CPU >OKAY" *">SECRET PROGRAM >READY" *"Destruction of target confirmed. Pursuing next target." *"Functional parts confirmed. All damaged parts replaced." *"Unidentified lifeform approaching. Entering combat mode." *"Waist joint overheating confirmed. Initiating cooling of overheated areas." Jon Talbain (Gallon) Winning quote (Japan) *"Compared to the pain in my soul, these scars are nothing." *"It's not over yet... not yet! Move faster! Faster!!" *"I will use these claws to tear through any wall in my path." *"My name is Jon Talbain... the werewolf warrior who is faster than the wind." *"Stand up! Throw everything you have at me!" *"You must have a deathwish..." Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock) Morrigan Aensland Winning quote (Japan) *"All of that pained groaning of yours really makes me hot." *"Come, look into my eyes... Now you're a slave of darkness." *"Did you think I would let you get away after what you did to me?" *"You're so naughty... hee hee." *"You're too weak for me... I get no pleasure from someone of your limited capability." Pyron Winning quote (Japan) *"Do not be defeated so easily... it lessens my enjoyment." *"I am the truth of the universe." *"I'm sure you knew this already, but your existence is one that was destined to be erased." *"This planet is so beautiful... How can you lot be so ugly?" *"When you live as long as I have, you need some distractions every now and then." Rikuo (Aulbath) Winning quote (Japan) *"Just tell me one thing... Why do you accept a fight that you cannot win?" *"Oh, Great Water... where am I to go?" *"Until the day I rebuild my empire, I must walk this waterless path." *"Your life is all dried up now." Sasquatch Victor von Gerdenheim Category:Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge Category:Character quotes